Garments free of contamination are required in particular situations, such as garments for clean rooms and sterilized procedures. A conventional uncontaminated garment is folded and packaged in a bag. Then, it is irradiated and delivered to the clean room. The bag prevents the garment from becoming contaminated prior to use. The garment is folded with its outer surface facing outward, and thus, the outer surfaces are exposed and subject to becoming contaminated if touched by the hands or body of the person donning the garment. Also, the outer surfaces can become contaminated if the garment contacts the floor or a wall during the donning process.
To don the conventionally packaged garment, the bag must be opened, and the user must look for an exposed inner surface of the garment. Then, the user must carefully grasp the inner surface so as not to touch (and thereby contaminate) the outer surface. This is done by grabbing the garment at a neck portion where a small amount of the inner surface is usually exposed. Next, the user must carefully manipulate the conventional uncontaminated garment to turn it inside out by slowly folding the garment down until the user's legs and arms can be inserted.
Because the donning of conventional uncontaminated garments requires extensive handling while donning, conventional uncontaminated garments are often contaminated during the donning process. Furthermore, to prevent contamination during the donning process, the wearer has to be specially trained in the proper method for donning the garment.